1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drum which is constructed as a percussion instrument and more particularly to a drum that has a wooden hoop that stretches the drumhead.
2. Prior Art
FIG. 3 shows a basic configuration of a conventional drum which is constructed as percussion instruments.
In this drum, a trunk main body 1 formed in a cylindrical shape from plywood, synthetic resin fibers, a light metal, etc. is used as the main body of the drum; and a drum head 2 made of natural leather, a synthetic resin film, etc. is disposed on one or both open ends of this trunk main body 1. In addition, a hoop(s) 3 which surrounds the outer circumference of the drumhead 2 is disposed on the drumhead 2. A plurality of lugs 4 (which are the head stretching and securing fixtures) are disposed on the outside surface of the trunk main body 1. The lug bolts 5 of the lugs 4 are tightened so that the drum head(s) 2 is stretched by the hoop(s) 3 with a uniform force.
In this drum, the drumhead 2 is typically struck with a tip end of a stick, and occasionally a “rim shot” is made in which the hoop 3 is struck with a middle portion of such a stick. When performing the rim shot, various types of playing are possible. In one playing method, a sharp high note is generated by striking only the hoop; and in another type of play, the hoop and the drum head are struck simultaneously.
In cases where the rim shot is played in a drum that uses a wooden hoop, a distinctive tone color that is not seen in the case of a metal hoop is obtained. On the other hand, however, there are problems in terms of durability. In other words, in the case of a wooden hoop, anchoring holes for the bolt heads of the lug bolts used to stretch the drum head(s) are formed in the hoop, and thus these areas of the hoop are thin in thickness. Consequently, when these portions are repeatedly struck by a stick, cracks referred to by the reference symbol G are generated as seen in FIG. 4, causing various damages.